objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Constructive Criticism
Constructive Criticism '''is the seventh episode of Object Lockdown. It was released on October 14, 2017. Synopsis It is a hard day for the contestants. The challenge is house building! Who will be up for elimination? Let's find out! Before Intro Circle was wondering about how he got so many votes, reasoning that he is the nicest of the contestants. Teapot walks up to him and argues that she would not agree with him, specifically pointing out that he made a comedy show out of bashing Milky. Circle said that his show is a big joke, and that it shouldn't be taken seriously, but Teapot argues that Milky doesn't see it as a joke and that people have different sense of humor. Circle agrees, but still tries to prove that he is a nice guy. Circle then approaches an old woman and offers to roll her cart down, Sea Glass accepts and thanks him for his offer, but Circle pushes the cart too far and it rolls down a hill, prompting Sea Glass yells at him for it and hits him with her cane. Teapot taunts Circle, stating that she was right. Diamond is then seen approaching Bucket and asks him if he wants to start a band, with Bucket on saxophone, M&M as a vocalist and Diamond on the drums. Bucket is surprised to hear that Diamond can play the drums, prompting to Diamond show a video of her playing, to questionable ability. She then enthusiastically celebrated the band starting before Bucket could respond. The Lockdown Session Before the lockdown begins Fire Extinguisher shows everybody watching the elimination from a brand new set of bleachers, then allows Lock to take over, unenthused. Lock is begins "The Lockdown Session." Circle insulted it and calls it awful, making Lock angry.She asks Circle to think of another name.Circle calls it "Confusing Thing That Makes No Sense Session".Lock then argues that lockdowns are not confusing and shows a 1000-page book to understand them.Snowboard asks Lock to get the likes started.Lock agrees and says that there are 5,359 votes.Lock offers a drill to Grassy who got the most likes.Grassy wanted something unique but Lock says that it is none of useful.Lock asks who is Picture of the Simpsons.Lock tells the picture to get out. The bottom two were Circle and Snowboard.Circle was shocked because it is worse for him than last time.Luckily for Circle, he was last safe and Snowboard was locked down. Before the next scene began, Snowboard said her final goodbyes, because just as she predicted, she got locked down. Explanation Fire Extinguisher asks if the contestants are ready for the most intense challenge to come yet. Acorn answers and he decides to do the challenge tomorrow, but Fire Extinguisher didn't agree because he set up the challenge already. Milky complains that she wants Fire Extinguisher to get on with the rules already. He then splits up the Danger Team into the Danger Boys and Danger Girls. Teapot was excited because she and Diamond are still together. He then said that the next challenge is house building. M&M complains that it sounds boring, and Fire Extinguisher replies that M&M hasn't heard the whole challenge yet, which he then explains. Construction Begins Pumpkin shows Dollar a BFDIA face bottle pours Milky in the ocean Stop Sign Yells At Yarn & Berry To Get To The Other Side Of The Island Bucket Picks Her Up Circle Knows The Pile Of Wood On Sun Stop Sign Said Grab Everything On This Island And Run. The Judging After The Challenge Trivia * '''This is... ** The first episode when a double elimination is explained. ** The second episode where Sun hasn't won the prize. ** The first episode Sun isn't up for elimination. ** The first episode Stop Sign, M&M, and Hot Sauce are in the Danger Team. ** The first time the person with the least likes, being Milky, was not also in the Bottom 2. ** The first episode Can, Umbrella, and Yarn are up for viewer voting. * When Pumpkin says “Hello.” to Dollar, his face briefly switches to using BFDI assets rather than the assets that have been used since Episode 5. This face also uses the infamous “check-it eyebrows”. * Snowboard successfully guessed her lockdown this episode. *'Error:' Circle didn't get 192 dislikes, he got 213 dislikes, since Jack mixed his likes and dislikes in the script. *This episode released on the anniversary of Object Lockdown. Gallery OLD7-Screenshot-1.png|Sad Circle OLD7-Screenshot-2.png|Cherry & Paint Palette OLD7-Screenshot-3.png|Bottle & Teapot OLD7-Screenshot-5.png|Angry Stop Sign OLD7-Screenshot-6.png|Umbrella & Notebook OLD7-Screenshot-7.png|Get out of our Area Intruder OLD7-Screenshot-8.png|Diamond & Bucket OLD7-Screenshot-9.png|Dislikes part 1 OLD7-Screenshot-10.png|Dislikes part 2 OLD7-Screenshot-11.png|Bottom 5 OLD7-Screenshot-12.png|Dislikes part 3 OLD7-Screenshot-13.png|Dislikes part 4 OLD7-Screenshot-14.png|Dislikes part 5 (Final Part) Category:Episodes Category:2017 episodes